


Here's to the Fall

by MrowSaystheCat



Category: Original characters - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: His name is Osric, M/M, OMC is a Jason Momoa, Osric (OMC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: Down the rabbit hole goes Glenn Rhee.





	1. Part One - Portal?

**Author's Note:**

> Starts in Season 2 of the Walking Dead, pre-Greene's Farm. Glenn was walking with Dale, Daryl, Rick and Shane in the woods.

The fall hadn’t been that bad. At least, it hadn’t been far. It felt like he’d been spinning in space for a moment or two, no gravity; no pull to the earth below. Until he’d hit it with a sudden impact, and he’d landed on his ass. It jarred his teeth, almost like he’d bounced once or something. A beat later, and the pain from the ankle which had pitched him forward in the first place was felt; shooting up through the sense of surprise. Glenn reached for the offending ankle, gritting his teeth against the sensation; wishing that his butt didn’t hurt, too. At least he had the dignity not to reach for that at the moment?

As he rubbed at his ankle, he glanced upwards; wondering if anyone would notice that he’d gone down a man-sized hole in the ground. They had to, right?

“Hey, guys?” He called up; eyes still in the direction of the hole made in a canopy of thick vines and plant limbs. Things which, as he looked at them – really _looked_ at them – didn’t seem native to Georgia. A small trickle of fear made its way down his back; mingling with what had been caused by the southern summer heat and the pain he’d experienced. Was experiencing. “Dale? Daryl?” A breath, eyes still glued to the placed he’d fallen from above. “Shane?” He waited another tick, gulping back the sense of despair which was quickly starting to crest along his nerves. Making sweat run cold. “Rick?!”

Somewhere in front of him, something shifted. More vines; he was sitting in a thicket, position protected by the abundant collective of foliage. Glenn dragged his eyes away from the hole, and from the darkness beyond it – the lack of voices. The lack of the sounds of animals, too. Something was not right. Really not right. More not right than the geeks, maybe. Though, that was still a battle to wage in his mind’s eye. Maybe when he knew exactly what it was that wasn’t sitting well with him – he’d be able to tell for sure?

“Stop thinking.” He whispered to himself; giving a shake of his head as he tried to lift himself up somewhat. Whatever was beyond the thicket was starting to rip its way inward – and it sounded large. There was a swift cutting noise; the wet thwack of thick vines being cut away. A person with a blade? A big blade. A big person with a big blade.

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

He dropped to his bottom again; thinking he’d have better luck trying to scoot his butt backwards across the pillowing moss. At least it wasn’t a walker? They wouldn’t be using blades, after all.

“Hello?” He called out, hopefulness suddenly in his voice. “Hey, um…” What if they really didn’t care about the other living? He winced at himself, not sure of how he should go about this. The sound of cutting stopped, then redoubled; the movement and shadows growing nearer. Faster. And then there was no more time to think. There was a hole leading in to his thicket; the sunshine radiating in through the leaves still intact, making it hard to see the face of the large, muscular person standing there. Reaching down for him with the hand not wielding the primitive looking machete. Was that a machete? Glenn had a second to think such things before he was lifted to his feet in something like a jerk; a cry leaving his lips as his weight suddenly rained over his hurt ankle. 

The machete was dropped, and the hand that had wielded it was pressed to his chest while the man’s other hand rested against his back. Keeping him steady on his feet, ready to catch him should he falter.

“You are hurt? Why do you hide like a rabbit?” There was concern, as well as some mild amusement in the man’s deep voice. A voice that seemed to rumble through him. Glenn could only nod his head to the first question, staring up at the guy – who was really fucking tall, on top of being really muscular. Not that ‘spends too much time lifting weights’ muscular, either. This guy looked like he was lifestyle, hard-eating, hard-drinking, hard-everything muscular. The type that wore it naturally, and was…. Okay, so Glenn’s mouth was dry and the guy wasn’t trying to kill him – and all he could do was stare. The man lifted a brow down at him, then tilted his head. 

“You understand?”

Glenn replied with a nod. 

“Do you talk?”

“Too much sometimes.” He heard himself almost squeak out.

“I hope this isn’t the ‘too much sometimes’.” The man replied, giving a chuckle. Then, he made a small motion with his hands; trying to keep Glenn steady while he reached down to retrieve the machete from the mossy forest floor. “Come, you are hurt – we shall look at your ankle. Better to do in more light.”

“If I go too far, they won’t be able to hear me!” Glenn suddenly remembered that he’d fallen down a hole, which was odd in and of itself. The man looked at him, then looked at the area behind Glenn; the moss where he’d initially fallen. “I’m with friends…”

“Where are they? We shall get them.” The big guy stated; giving another look over his shoulder. Glenn didn’t need to ask what he saw. There was no way out but up, and why hadn’t a rope been thrown down to him yet? Had they really gone so far without realizing he wasn’t with them any longer? “Did they leave you here to hide while they looked for help?” 

“No. I just… fell down that hole.” Glenn stated, slowly turning in the hold of the man who had found him. He tried to ignore the knowing expression on the guy’s face. It was sad. It was empathetic. Too much empathy rather than sympathy for Glenn to be comfortable with. To not be afraid of.

“There is no hole, Rabbit.” The man’s voice was incredibly gentle coming from such a large figure; and he turned Glenn to him with just as much care. Like he was delicate. And maybe… Maybe he was, in that moment. “Wherever you are from, you are here now. Just as I am. There isn’t a way back.”


	2. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, going to be honest; this fic came along attached to Far Cry Primal replays and a link, from a good friend, to the show 'Land of the Lost'. The resulting 'wtf' I blame entirely on these things. And the thirst for a Momoa/Yeun pairing. Shame, I ask; what is shame?

In the silence of the night, laying on the soft mattress which was stuffed with down feathers and covered in sleek, warm fur, Glenn tried to reflect on all he’d been through that day. The big guy’s snores were low, and close; they had to share that soft, stuffed mattress after all. Glenn could feel the heavy warmth of the man at his side; drawing closer in inches as the night progressed. For all his size and sheer, apparent strength – the guy was gentle, kind. In the time since he’d been found and that very moment, Glenn had learned a little bit about the man he was with, and a lot less about the place he was in. It was confusing, the place. The man, however; he wasn’t so much confusing as he was slightly mysterious. There were obviously things that he didn’t want to talk about. Glenn couldn’t blame him for that. Still, the guy – Osric was his name – had gotten more information out of Glenn than he’d given in return. He’d told him about the walkers; about the end of the world as he’d known it. There were also stories about the group he’d met up with, how he’d saved Rick. How they’d almost gotten blown up by a scientist in the CDC. He’d told him about Sophia, the little girl they were trying to find in the woods when she’d gotten lost.

And how he’d fallen through the hole, right in to the thicket where he’d been found by the other man.

Glenn let out a soft sigh, and snuggled down under the blanket that had been thrown over him when he’d first lain down. It had gotten cold out; a far cry from the heated world he’d known just a short while ago. Osric told him this world would do that; mostly warm during the day, sometimes near to freezing at night. Snow wasn’t unusual, but it tended to sweep in further out from the tree-house they were settled in. Very little would make it to them, if at all, when it came. When he’d been looking out at the world from their vantage point, earlier; Glenn had seen some of the lay of the land. Here, there was thick forest; trees you could probably build a town in, they were so tall and sturdy. They looked ancient, and in great health. Some of them seemed to be completely ‘out of this world’, but then – what world was Glenn even in? He wasn’t sure. Osric only called the place ‘out world’. So, that made sense that maybe everything would seem alien to them both? Glenn closed his eyes against the thought; trying to slip in to sleep. However, his ankle was aching, and it was hard to drift off in a place so vastly different from where he’d come. 

“Rabbit, you are not sleeping?” They’d had a little bit of a talk about his name, but in the end – Glenn had come to like it - the nickname bestowed upon him. It wasn’t meant in an insulting way, after all. In fact, it was sort of endearing. 

“Trying to – but failing, miserably.” He could hear his own voice; how it was laced with half-amused frustration. Then, concern. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No.” Osric lifted himself up so he could look down at Glenn in the cast of star shine that filtered in through the lattice-covered window. “Perhaps both our minds are unsettled.” He inched in a little closer then, making certain that he wasn’t directly in Glenn’s space, and keeping care not to bother the ankle propped on a thick, sturdy pillow. “We were lucky today in that we saw little animal life. They do not come out, when the world gives way; they know.” There was something like worry, or annoyance, on his face – maybe both? Glenn couldn’t read him that well yet; it took him a little time to decipher what would cross a person’s expressions. Some were, of course, easier than others. “I cannot feel it, but they do.” 

“This happens a lot?” All of the facial expressions were beside the point then; Glenn lifted up some so he could be on his elbows, and when he tried to sit up, Osric moved swiftly in order to help him. And was swatted at for his efforts; though he remained sitting with his legs crisscross, ready to be of service, while Glenn managed to right himself on his own. His ankle wasn’t killing him, after all. Once sitting up, maybe he felt a little bad, looking over at the big guy and all the concern he wore. Again, not the point. “So, does it? Happen a lot?”

“Not a lot, but enough. To know that once in, we do not leave. Some come who are very evil; they want to make darkness where it should not be. The other; she did not live long enough to see her first night. She ran from a helping hand, right to hungry jaws of those hidden beasts.” He let out a sigh, wiping a hand down his face; obviously thinking of the lady he’d not been able to save - and then shook his head gently. “You are the first of six people, in my time here, to not bring darkness or too much fear.”

“Dude; you don’t know me at all.” Glenn stated, shaking his head gently. Not knowing why he wanted to say such things to Osric, who seemed so open and so trusting and just… well, able to crush him. “I could be really terrified right now, or I could have some bad plans.” As he spoke, Osric tilted his head – and began to grin, almost to chuckle the more that Glenn said. In fact, as he pressed onward to continue, Osric reached out and put a finger over Glenn’s lips.

“You bring neither darkness nor such deep fear, Rabbit. You are good and strong; I can tell.”

“How?”

“I have my ways.” With that, Osric stretched out beside him; though he was on his side, looking up at Glenn with his brows arched up expectantly.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“Too much for one day, Rabbit.” The man grinned, then gently reached up to try to guide Glenn in to laying back down. “Come, lie down. You need sleep; we will be fine here. The darkness, and the animals - they will not come to where I rest.”

“So, those people who brought darkness – they’re still here?” He couldn’t refuse the gentle pull of the other man’s hands; and before he knew it, they were resting close together. The warmth of Osric’s body soothing him. How so much trust seemed simply instantaneous between them was a bit baffling, when he really stopped to consider it – but well, he was too tired to think much more deeply on it.

“Yes.”

“Where? What are they doing? How do they bring darkness?”

“I will show you, Rabbit; first, we must get that ankle better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glenn is and has always been pansexual in my mind, really. I also have an extreme thirst for Momoa, and c'mon - him and Steven Yeun? The hotness would blow the screen up. I hope y'all enjoy this little jaunt in to my imagination.


End file.
